kalau Fairy Tail menjadi Greek Gods and Godesses
by IloveFairyTail
Summary: Gimana kalo fairy tail jadi dewa dewi yunani? fic ini edisi pertama,tentang kelahiran dan kehidupan persephone. mind to read? tapiiiii biasa...review juga ya?
1. lahirnya persephone

**Kalau fairy tail menjadi 'Greek Gods and Godesses':Persephone,godess of spring and queen of the underworld**

**HALOOO!  
>setelah sekian banyak flame (atau Cuma dua yah?) saya memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan fic itu. Tapi fairy-chan ga' nyalahin koq. Oh iya,<br>MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN  
>setelah sekian lama menahan hawa nafsu dan mensucikan diri-<br>Jellal: eya..-  
>GUBRAK!<br>BANGOR!saya lagi ngomong!  
>Jellal: maaph mba'…(ngocar ngacir)<br>disclaimer: not mine  
>rencananya,abis ini fairy-chan mau bikin fanfic bulan puasa,crossover antara fairy tail dan one piece. Mohon idenya..*miaow*. Oh iya. Cerita ini masih tentang satu legenda,kali ini tentang lahirnya Persephone dari Demeter dan zeus.<br>*tanda (1).(2),dan (3) berarti ada petunjuk dengan kalimat/kata itu dan petunjuknya ada dibawah**

perkenalan tokoh

Natsu dragneel sebagai Dewa music,api,dan matahari: Apollo  
>Erza scarlet sebagai Dewi musim semi dan Ratu dunia kegelapan: Persephone( dalam beberapa chapter akan dibilang kore atau Hecate)<br>Lucy heartphilia sebagai dewi kebijaksanaan dan kerajinan tangan: Athena  
>Jellal fernandes sebagai dewa laut: Poseidon<br>Simonsebagai dewa pengantar pesan: Hermes  
>Zeref sebagai dewa kegelapan dan dunia bawah: Hades<br>ultear sebagai istri Poseidon: Amphritite  
>Mirajane sebagai dewi kecantikan: Aphrodite<br>Gray fullbuster sebagai dewa langit dan petir: Zeus  
>ikaruga sebagai dewi kesuburan tanah: Demeter<br>cana sebagai manusia seribu jiwa: Ganymede  
>levy ,meldy, ,edo lucy,dan edo erza sebagai para dayang2 cantik: nymphys<br>Hoteye sebagai dewa ketampanan: Hephaistos  
>Juvia sebagai dewi pernikahan: Hera<br>jet dan droy sebagai hakim: Paris  
>and many more…^^<br>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Paris!"  
>terdengar sebuah teriakan dari dalam gunung Olympus,gunung para dewa dewi yunani. Rupanya Hera sedang marah.<br>"UGH! Kenapa kamu memilih Aphrodite sebagai dewi kecantikan,bukan AKU?" teriaknya  
>"sudahlah,Hera. Aku memanglah yang tercantik-"<br>"DIAM!"teriaknya lagi sambil tersedu ! dibantingnya pintu klasik eropa dan larilah dia ke balkon.  
>"ugh…" dicengkramnya pakaiannya."kenapa dia?" bisiknya lirih.<br>"Hera…"suara lembut nan kecil terdengar oleh Hera. Demeter. Dia datang untuk membujuk Hera.  
>"ADA APA,HAH?" bentaknya. Demeter sedikit tersentak. Istri tua Zeus itu menyodorkan sebuah saputangan."ini." katanya sambil tersenyum. Hera mengusap wajahnya pelan-pelan."hey,jika mau,nikahkanlah zeus?" Tanya Demeter.<br>"e-eh?"  
>pintar.<br>Zeus adalah laki laki yang diidamkan oleh Hera(walaupun Hera sendiri adalah kakak dari Zeus). Selama ini,Demeter menjauhkan zeus dari Hera karena Hera selalu dekat dengan takut sewaktu-waktu zeus akan menceraikannya karena ia ingin sekali memiliki anak dari Zeus,seorang Dewi musim semi yang cantik dan lemah lembut. Namun sekarang,dia menawarkannya untuk menikahi zeus? Aneh.  
>BUGH!<br>"terima kasih!terima kasih banyak!"  
>Demeter hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Hera memeluknya. Dia tidak tahu,suatu saat ketika anak pertamanya(Demeter) lahir,akan terjadi pertengkaran hebat antara mereka berdua<p>

* * *

><p>3 tahun berlalu,Hera sudah menikahi Zeus. Namun yang aneh,dia yang seharusnya hamil,namun,justru Demeter yang Hamil.<br>"wah…pasti anakmu akan lahir secantik dirimu,Demeter"  
>"ahahaha…,bisa saja"balas Demeter kikuk.<br>Aphrodite,sedari tadi sedang sibuk dikunjungi para dewa dewa muda Olympus. Banyak sekali yang ingin meminangnya,namun,ia hanya menjawab "tebaslah seratus hydra maka kau boleh meminangku"  
>rupanya jiwa narcisstos sudah masuk ke tubuh Aphrodite."hah? seratus?" Tanya Poseidon.<br>"ia,seratus. Ada masalah?"  
>semuanya membungkam."baiklah,kalau itu maumu"<br>semuanya pergi mencari seratus hydra untuk ditebas.  
>Aphrodite tersenyum puas. Tak lama lagi,seorang dewi lahir dari dari Demeter yang akan menggantikan kecantikannya.<br>yah,walaupun gelarnya bukan dewi kecantikan.  
>parasnya cantik,hatinya juga cantik. Ya,Persephone.<br>tunggu saja,Aphrodite. Kecantikanmu akan hancur seperti setetes embun yang jatuh ke tanah

10 bulan berlalu…  
>seorang bayi dengan mata sebiru langit,rambut semerah darah(keliatannya bukan pas bayi,ini cuma petunjuk),dan bibir merah merekah<br>a/n: ini bukan snow white,ya!  
>Demeter dan Zeus kebingungan. Dari setiap bayi yang lahir dari orang tua Zeus: kronos dan rea,jika ibunya perambut coklat,semua anak anaknya berambut coklat pula. Namun,Demeter, adik sekaligus istri zus yang berambut coklat. Anaknya berrambut hitam.<br>"hmph,tak apalah. Toh,dia anakku juga"kata Demeter  
>di timangnya bayi itu sambil dinyanyikan lagu lagu lizst di padang bunga.<br>"oh iya. Nama!" sahut Zeus. "kuberi dia nama Persephone(1)"  
>"tidak" jawab Demeter<br>"kalau begitu,Hecate(2)"  
>"tidak" jawabnya lagi<br>"lalu,apa pendapatmu?"Tanya Zeus keheranan.  
>"kore(3)" jawab Demeter.<br>"humph..baiklah…tapi,gunakan nama nama yang kuberikan sebagai nama nama lainnya,ya?" Tanya Zeus  
>"baiklah-"<br>"Demeter!"  
>teriakan terdengar dari arah barat,tepatnya dari kamar Hera yang terletak di bawah.<br>"Demeter! Anakmu imut sekali!" kata Hera bangga.  
>"terimakasih." Jawab Demeter." Mau menimang?"<br>Hera mengangguk. Di terimanya bayi itu. Kedua pelipis kore terbuka. "u….u….hahaha…" tawa bayi itu.  
>"mama!"kata bayi itu melirik kearah Demeter.<br>"eh? Dia bisa tahu ibunya?" Tanya Hera  
>"dia sudah melihat wajahku"balas Demeter.<br>kemudian,Zeus,Hera,dan Demeter hanya bisa bercanda-tawa bersama di padang bunga yang dibuat Demeter.  
>TBC<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(1): Zeus memberi nama Persephone karena berarti si dewi penangkap petir. Dia ingin memiliki anak yang berhubungan dengan elemennya,petir<br>(2): Zeus memberi nama Hecate yang berarti tengah,karena dia dan Demeter akan selalu menjaga Kore/Persephone/Hecate di tengah tengah Zeus,Demeter,Dan Hera(wlaupun dia bukan ibunya)  
>(3): Demeter memberi nama Kore berarti dewi musim semi,seperti yang disebutkan diatas,Demeter ingin memiliki anak seorang dewi musim semi,yang cantik dan lemah lembut. Hatinya pun juga baik.<p>

REVIEW! Okeh?


	2. The Title!

Kalau Fairy Tail jadi Greek Gods dan Godesses  
>Chapter 2: The underworld<br>Disclaimer: punya Hiro Mashima, pastinya…  
><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL!<br>wow, akhirnya bisa bikin cerita lagi….  
>oh ya, ini dia peranan tokoh masing masing. ABAIKAN YANG DI CHAPTER 1!<br>oh ya, ada tambahan character….^^ oh ya…atas permintaan Uqquerra-san(maaf ya kalo tulisannya salah) namanya jangan nama dewanya ya, tapi nama karakter asllinya aja ya….  
><strong>perkenalan tokoh

Natsu dragneel sebagai Dewa music,api,dan matahari: Apollo  
>Erza scarlet sebagai Dewi musim semi dan Ratu dunia kegelapan: Persephone( dalam beberapa chapter akan dibilang kore atau Hecate)<br>Lucy heartphilia sebagai dewi kebijaksanaan dan kerajinan tangan: Athena  
>Jellal fernandes sebagai dewa kegelapan dan dunia bawah : Hades<br>Simon sebagai dewa pengantar pesan: Hermes  
>Zeref sebagai dewa laut dan air: Poseidon<br>ultear sebagai istri Poseidon: Amphritite  
>Mirajane sebagai dewi kecantikan: Aphrodite<br>Gray fullbuster sebagai dewa langit dan petir: Zeus  
>ikaruga sebagai dewi kesuburan tanah: Demeter<br>cana sebagai manusia seribu jiwa: Ganymede  
>levy ,Wendy,edo lucy,dan edo erza sebagai para dayang cantik: nymphys<br>Hoteye sebagai dewa ketampanan: Hephaistos  
>Juvia sebagai dewi pernikahan: Hera<br>Reedus sebagai hakim: Paris  
>Vildaldus sebagai dewa kematian: Thanatos<br>Fukuro sebagai dewa tidur dan mimpi: Hypnos  
>(Thanatos dan Hypnos Kembar loh…)<br>Jet si pendayuh perahu underworld: Charon  
>Meldy sebagai wanita pemimpin pasukan Hades : Pandora<p>

**sekian dari author….thx! ^^  
><strong>  
>SEBELUMNYA:<br>"Demeter! Anakmu imut sekali!" kata Hera bangga.  
>"terimakasih." Jawab Demeter." Mau menimang?"<br>Hera mengangguk. Di terimanya bayi itu. Kedua pelipis kore terbuka. "u….u….hahaha…" tawa bayi itu.  
>"mama!"kata bayi itu melirik kearah Demeter.<br>"eh? Dia bisa tahu ibunya?" Tanya Hera  
>"dia sudah melihat wajahku"balas Demeter.<br>kemudian,Zeus,Hera,dan Demeter hanya bisa bercanda-tawa bersama di padang bunga yang dibuat Demeter.

**UNDERWORLD…..  
><strong>Kriettt…..  
>Pintu terbuka. Tampak 2 dewa kembar-yang satu berambut hitam dan yang satu berambut coklat- masuk ke ruangan dimana seorang dewa sedang duduk di singgasananya. Mereka membungkuk di hadapannya, didepan singgasana tuannya.<br>"Yang mulia Tuan Jellal," si dewa berambut hitam memulai keheningan( karena memang suasana di underworld sangat hening,gelap,dan dingin. Yang terdengar hanya suara arwah-arwah pembantu Jellal yang beterbangan kesana kemari)."Ada surat untukmu" lanjut si dewa berambut  
>Yang dimaksud Jellal (Hades) hanya diam sambil mengambil surat itu. "Kalian boleh pergi" katanya dingin. Kedua dewa tadi langsung member penghormatan, dan pergi.<br>Jellal, si penguasa underworld itu, langsung membuka surat tersebut. Isinya:

_Jellal, penguasa underworld  
>datanglah ke Olympus<em>(tempat dewa-dewi tinggal)_ malam ni. Akan diadakan pesta besar-besaran selama 7 hari 7 malam di istanaku! Bayiku dari Demeter sudah lahir, ayo datang!  
>kakakmu,<br>Zeus, the king of all Greek Gods,thunderbolt, and sky_

"heeee? Anak? Paling dari hasil kegenitannya…" yang dikatakan Jellal memang benar. Adiknya, Zeus, memanglah dewa yang playboy. Dia langsung meremas kertas itu dan melemparnya." Hah….iya deh…aku pergi…" ucapnya" Meldy!" teriaknya. Seketika, seorang arwah pun datang." Ya, tuan?"  
>"siapkan keretaku"<br>" baik, yang mulia" seketika, Meldy langsung lenyap dari hadapan Jellal. Jellal hanya bisa berjalan dengan gontai yang langsung membuat seisi underworld melihatnya dan sweatdrop.  
>"APA LOE LIAT LIAT?" teriaknya.<br>seketika,penghuni-penghuni underworld disekitarnya langsung mundur 10.000 langkah dengan kecepatan 0, detik.  
>"huft..daripada marah marah, capek dah..." kata Jellal lagi.<br>Skip time: sekarang dah nyampe di istananya zeus yaaaaaaaa….  
>Jellal, si penguasa underworld, langsung disambut oleh nimphys2. <em>Abaikan saja<em> pikirnya.  
>"Adikkuu~~~"<br>"Siapa kamu?" Tanya Jellal sweatdrop. "Haahh? Akuuu kakaak muuu~~Graaaaayyy!"  
><em>Nih dewa mabok kali ya? <em>(emang mabok beneran gara-gara kebanyakan minum wine)  
>pikirnya jawdrop.<br>Jellal langsung pergi ke tempat Ikaruga berada, dan langsung melihat bayi itu.  
>"Waaaaaahhhhhhh…..unyyuuuuuuuuuu!" teriak Jellal dalam hati.<br>OOC BANGET! Biasanya Jellal _**BENCI **_bayi loohhh...  
>tapi, taukan sifat Demeter kayak gimana?<p>

.  
>eh…,belom tau ya?<br>Demeter itu overprotective sama anaknya, jadi….:  
>Kejadian 1=<br>_"wow….anakku lucu juga ya…." Kata Gray. "mau gendooong!"  
>"yaudah. Hati-hati!" kata Ikaruga dengan extra hati-hati<br>sesaat Gray menimang Erza dengan normal, namun, ketika melihat Erza hampir jatuh…  
>"ERZAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<br>dan seketika, Demeter langsung merebut Erza dan langsung menenangkannya yang sudah menangis._

dan sejak saat itu, mata Demeter tidak pernah lepas dari anaknya yang lucu,cantik,dan menggemaskan.  
>"uuuuuuuu…?" mata bayi Erza menangkap sosok Jellal yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik dinding hanya untuk memperhatikan bayi Erza (karena kalo minta gendong nyawanya bisa mampus *lha dia kan dewa?*)<br>"huaaaa…huaaaaa…huaaaaa…." Bayi Erza menangis karena takut melihat wajah Jellal. "heee? Menangis?" Demeter yang kebingungan melihat kea rah yang sama yang ditatap anaknya. _Tidak ada siapa-siapa…,akh! Pasti Jellal! _  
>sementara itu, Jellal udah pergi ke ruangan besar. Dia menunggu lima belas menit untuk mendengarkan Gray mengumumkan gelar Erza kepada seluruh dewa-dewi.<br>Skip time: 15 menit kemudian..  
>Gray, kini berada di atas awan agar bisa dilihat seluruh dewa.<br>"PENGUMUMAN! Dengan kelahiran bayiku, Erza, yang lucu, imut, dan menggemaskan….  
>akan kuberi tiga nama lain, Persephone, ,Hecate, yang berarti tengah, dan core, nama utamanya, dan juga kuberi gelar Dewi Musim semi dan bunga!"<br>dewa-dewi bertepuk tangan. Termasuk Jellal, yang dari tadi berperasaan aneh terhadap bayi Erza. _Ada apa ini? Kok jadi begini? Ada apa dengan anak itu? Rasanya seperti tentang masa depan…_

TBC  
>R n R, Read n Review!<br>_  
><em>**  
><strong>


End file.
